A Day with the Idiot
by Kyouyaa
Summary: A chain of events leave Mikan and Natsume stuck inside the janitor's room for a day. Wait... what? A day? Sounds unbelievable but let's hope they'll both come out alive. R&R! First fanfic. ;


**A day with the idiot**

by

**xishaxx**

**Summary**: A chain of events leave Mikan and Natsume stuck inside the Janitor's room for a day. _REPOSTED_

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

**Slight OOCness**. You've been warned.

"Idiot, now we're stuck here in this damn place because of you." Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Don't blame me, you were the one who's at fault!" the brunette pointed an accusing finger at our crimson-eyed lad.

"You are, stupid."

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"Shut up polkadots!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

**-flashback-**

_The brunette was walking peacfully in the corridor of Gakuen Alice, the most prestigious school in Japan. She didn't know that she was about to bump into Natsume. Well, we can't help it, being the idiot she was. Then suddenly...BUMP! Their bodies bumped with each other. Luckily, Natsume was able to maintain his balance but Mikan, instead of maintaining her balance, fell hard on her butt. Her skirt flew up and revealed her Polkadot underwear, she didn't notice this until our crimson-eyed lad said a word that made Mikan go nuts. _

_"Polkadots? You have no taste in underwear at all." Natsume smirked at his own words. _

_"WHY YOU PERVERT! You peeked at my underwear!" Mikan put her skirt down and pointed a finger at Natsume._

_"I didn't peek idiot. You showed it to me" Natsume paused then said, "Pol-ka-dots"._

_That was it. That made Mikan's blood boil, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, wrestled him then after that she pinned Natsume on a door, well, a door that appears to be unlocked so our dear main characters accidentally stumbled inside. When they were inside, they heard a *click*._

_Natsume stood up immediately, leaving Mikan dumbfounded when she saw Natsume trying to make the door open. When the door handle won't budge, he threw fireballs that he created at the door, hoping the door would melt. But he recognized that the door was Alice-Proof._

_It has come to their attention that they were stuck in that room. What kind of room you ask? The janitor's room._

_"Damn!" Natsume cursed._

**-end of flashback-**

"SOMEBODY LET US OUUUUT!" Mikan screamed with all her might.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? And nothing will happen if you scream. This door is Alice-Proof you idiot. Even the people with the Voice Alice can't be heard from outside." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"At least I'm trying to get us out here!" Mikan pouted.

"Look who's talking. Like I didn't help earlier. Remember I threw fireballs at that damn door?"

"I remember that, I'm not that stupid."

"I just said that just incase you can't remember. It's because you're an idiot."

"Whatever, pervert."

Natsume rolled his eyes. _'I can't believe I'm stuck with this idiot. Of all people why her?'_

Natsume got really annoyed in his current situation but deep inside he was happy. He was happy knowing that he got to spend his day with Mikan, the girl he loved. He waited until the brunette stopped telling him nonsense. It got darker and darker then it was nighttime. Mikan was tired and complained that she wanted to get out of the room.

"Natsume, do something about the door. It won't budge open."

"What can I do? It's Alice-Proof."

Mikan sighed and sat down beside Natsume.

"You know Natsume, I'm getting a little hungry."

"Hn, Me too."

"We should do something about it." Mikan said then she yawned.

"What? Even an Idiot like you couldn't figure that out? How lame."

"Whatever. Thanks for nothing."

_'Thanking me for nothing, what a stupid girl.'_ Natsume thought.

**-Time skip-**

It was midnight and Mikan's head slowly fell on Natsume's lap and one more thing, Mikan was snoring so loud that Natsume thought about waking her up just to let her know that she was annoying the hell out of him. But Natsume changed his mind when he saw how peaceful Mikan's face was.

_'Rosy cheeks, pointed nose, white skin, plump lips that I want to kis- what the hell am I thinking about? Bad thoughts bad thoughts' _Natsume shook his head.

"Natsume.." Mikan said while sleeping then she continued to snore.

_'I had no idea that this idiot talks in her sleep'_

Natsume put that thought aside. "You really are an idiot huh?" Natsume grinned and he continued to stare at her as his eyes slowly came to a close as if all on their own.

**END.**

**My first fic. Care to review? Thank you! Flames are allowed by the way :)**

**-xishaxx**


End file.
